JoJo Siwa
Joelle Joanie "JoJo" Siwa is an American actress, dancer, and singer born in Omaha, Nebraska. She many songs. Her most famous songs include Boomerang, Kid in a Candy Store, Hold the Drama, Every Girl's a Super Girl, High Top Shoes, Only Getting Better, and Bop!, and much more. Early Life Joelle Joanie Siwa was born in Omaha, Nebraska on May 19, 2003 to Jessalynn Siwa (née Lombardi), a professional dance instructor from Iowa, and Dr. Tom Siwa, a chiropractor from Nebraska. She has an older brother named Jayden. Career Siwa began auditioning for Abby Lee Miller's ALDC dance competition team in 2014 and was selected for the team in early 2015. At the same time, she began to appear on the Lifetime reality show Dance Moms, which follows the ALDC team which she appaered in seasons 5 and 6. JoJo signed with Nickelodeon in 2017. She has been on Blurt!Blurt!with Jace Norman, Lip Sync Battle ShortiesLip Sync Battle Shortieswith Nick Cannon, and much more. In 2018, Siwa announced that she would be going on her first major concert tour in 2019, entitled D.R.E.A.M. The Tour. It is scheduled to visit a mixture of theaters, outdoor amphitheaters and stadiums, as well as indoor arenas in a total of 52 cities across the United States and Canada. Additionally, other performances will take place in the United Kingdom and Australia. The tour is scheduled to begin in Phoenix, Arizona on May 17. The first leg of the tour is scheduled to conclude on June 26 in Austin, Texas, before resuming for leg 2 on July 10 in Orlando, Florida. The final date of the second leg is scheduled to be on August 20 in Vancouver, Canada. Albums *''D.R.E.A.M. The Music - (Released, November 16, 2018) *''Celebrate - (Released, April 12, 2019) Songs Boomerang - ''(Released, ''2016) Kid in a Candy Store - ''(Released, ''2017) Hold the Drama - ''(Released, ''2017) Every Girl's a Super Girl - ''(Released, ''2018) High Top Shoes - ''(Released, ''2018) Only Getting Better - ''(Released, ''2018) Bop! - ''(Released, ''2019) Movies and TV Shows Dance Moms - Herself (Season 5-6) (2015-2016) Nickelodeon's Ultimate Halloween Haunted House 2016 - Herself (Released, 2016) Nickelodeon's Not So Valentine's Special - Herself (Released, 2017) Nickelodeon's Sizzling Summer Camp Special - Herself (Released, 2017) School of Rock - Audrey (Season 3) (2017-2018) Blurt! - Victoria Martin (Released, 2018) The Substitute - Herself (2020) Trivia * JoJo signed with Nickelodeon in 2017. * Her signature hairstyle is a side ponytail with a big bow. * She has said she never wears her hair down because she doesn't like the way it feels on her neck and she doesn't feel as confident with it down. Although there are some pictures of her with her hair down online, including her appearance in Blurt! due to it being down in some scenes. JoJo has allowed some of her family and friends to do her hair down but these are very rare moments. * Appeared on the Lifetime TV series Dance Moms in season 5 and 6. * Has Dog named Bow Bow * Is of a Polish and Italian Descent * Fans of JoJo Siwa are called Siwanators. * She has appeared on various Nickelodeon live-action series including School of Rock (Episodes; Minimum Wage (Released, 2017)and Not Affraid (Released, 2018) as Audrey), and The Thundermans (Episode; Thundermans: Banished! (Released, 2016) and Nora's Fan). Gallery Animated JoJo Siwa.PNG|A cartoon version of JoJo Siwa appeared in a web series "The JoJo & BowBow Show Show". 82833a56978f5bf9017474642084750e.jpg Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.07.18 PM.png|One of her Instagram profile pictures Screen Shot 2019-12-11 at 11.44.29 AM.png|JoJo with her dog BowBow Screen Shot 2019-12-11 at 11.38.30 AM.png|One of JoJo's YouTube profile pictures Screen Shot 2019-12-11 at 11.39.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-11 at 11.39.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.26.54 PM.png|Her IMDB profile picture Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 1.06.53 PM.png|JoJo with her hair down in a YouTube Video Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.02.44 PM.png|JoJo with her hair down in December 2019 Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 1.08.05 PM.png|One of JoJo's selfies with her hair down Screen Shot 2019-11-30 at 12.57.50 PM.png|JoJo with her hair down in June 2018 Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.25.52 PM.png|JoJo in 2013 Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.28.59 PM.png|JoJo on Dance Moms Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.28.24 PM.png|A Promotional Shot of JoJo in 2013 Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.09.25 PM.png|JoJo in November 2019 Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.29.55 PM.png|A promotional picture of JoJo in June 2018 Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.30.37 PM.png|A promotional picture of JoJo in circa 2016 Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.27.32 PM.png|The promo shot of JoJo's D.R.E.A.M. tour Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.26.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.30.16 PM.png|JoJo with straight hair Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.26.48 PM.png JoJo_BowBow.png|JoJo and BowBow jojo-siwa-nickelodeon-blurt-no-bow-exclusive-clip.jpg 6345561e01e9d342ffab2bb5fc4a02ba-6504ad14089db570f391d248abdb996470405753_1438307526148-large.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-12-11 at 11.18.53 AM.png|JoJo in Blurt! Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 8.26.18 PM.png|Headshot B06206CF-35FF-4721-A1A3-0DD969008530.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-12-26 at 3.49.54 PM.png|Headshot in December 2019 Social Media Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/itsjojosiwa/ Twitter - https://twitter.com/itsjojosiwa Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/itsjojosiwa/ YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeV2O_6QmFaaKBZHY3bJgsA Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Female Singers Category:Real persons Category:Females Category:2000s births Category:2003 births